Azira'phiel
Azira'phiel is a Kissai Dark Lord of the Sith, current Countess of House Kallig, and holder of the title Darth Praefuro. History Early Life Azira'phiel was born on the planet Korriban in Primis of 4318 C.R.C. to Lord Krolsoil and Lady Rhaenzuath, members of House Kallig. The middle child of three and their only daughter, she was destined to inherit the name of Kallig and title of Countess. Showing skill with the Force from an early age, she accidentally shocked a visiting Darth Vowrawn with a weak bolt of Force Lightning. Impressed with the three year old's potential, he requested to have her trained in the ways of Sith Sorcery, a request that was granted by Lord and Lady Kallig. Sith Training Upon the orders of Vowrawn, Azira'phiel was placed in the care of the Crechemasters of the Sith Academy. She still lived with her family, but she would travel to the Sith Academy daily to be trained in the ways of Sorcery. The Siege of Korriban In 4326 C.R.C., Korriban came under attack by the Republic. Azira'phiel was at home with her parents and younger brother Regosanguis at the time of the attack. During the initial orbital bombardment of the planet, the Kallig home was hit by turbolaser fire. Lord and Lady Kallig were killed instantly by the blast whilst Azira'phiel and Regosanguis were knocked unconscious by the impact and the rubble. Coming to find she had experienced some memory loss, the eight year old's cries were enough to alert a Sith relief team. Pulled from the rubble, she met a young man whose name had been on her right arm since she was born: The Sith Lord known as Draconis Ren. Slavery Azira'phiel's role as Draconis' Familial Soulboud would prove to be remarkably unfortunate for her. Her future adoptive father's master, the Dark Councillor Darth Baras, decided to deal a blow to Draconis in any way he could. Baras had Imperial Slavers come and claim Azira'phiel, who Draconis had just told was now safe. Azira'phiel was then sold to a Sith Lady named Vulkaan, a Mirialan known for abuse of slaves. Azira'phiel was moved frequently, and none of her owners were kind. Her third owner was a Sith Lord, the closest to her former Family she had been since Azira'phiel was first sold. The Sith Lord, a human man and his wife, were crueler than Azira'phiel's previous owners, and despite her young age, used Azira'phiel to satisfy their sexual urges that they couldn't satisfy with each other. The two died several months after Azira'phiel came to be with them, in a mysterious accident. Meeting Ashara Place Holder Return to the Academy Following this display of power, Azira'phiel was forced back into the Sith Academy and placed under the care of Overseer Harkun. The now fifteen year old Azira'phiel was mocked for her former slavery. At the age of fifteen, the future Darth Praefuro finally snapped and attacked Overseer Harkun, cutting off his hand in the process after he used his authority as a high-rank Sith to summon Azira'phiel into his office, and then attempted to rape her. Harkun prepared to execute the acolyte for her attack, but was met with an order to let it go by Darth Marr himself. Reunited Before she was released, Azira'phiel was kept in an isolated holding cell. There she spent several days stewing in her rage, until the doors to her cell opened and a Sith Lord walked in. Thinking she was to be taken for execution, the future Sith Lord prepared for a fight - but was met with a familiar face. Draconis Ren had come to see Azira'phiel, and the former slave was stunned to recognize the man who had freed her from the rubble she was trapped in as child. However, she was also angry. While reunited, Draconis Ren and Azira'phiel would remain on slightly tense terms, with Draconis Ren feeling guilty about letting Azira'phiel get taken, and the future Darth Nox being bitter about his percieved role in her enslavement. Nonetheless, Draconis Ren would speak with Darth Marr to have Azira'phiel absolved of the charges. Eventually, the two would speak more and realize what role Darth Baras had in the tragedy, and then the two would be able to restart and become family. Star Acolyte Whispers of Azira'phiel's attack on Harkun spread like wildfire through the Sith Academy. She was met with a newfound respect and fear by her fellow acolytes, who spread rumors that one of the Empire's Wraths had ordered her be spared from consequences. The following three months of Azira'phiel's training were a marked success, earning her the praise of such Sith as Darth Marr and Darth Acina. In Decimus of 3432 C.R.C., she was selected by Darth Marr to serve as the head of the honour guard at her adoptive father's ascent to the role of Sword of the Empire. At the end of his ceremony, Draconis derailed the theatrics for a moment with some of his own by using his new almost unrivaled authority to grant Azira'phiel the title of Sith Lord. Countess Kallig Following her success at the Academy and promotion to Lord, Draconis Ren decided it was time for Azira'phiel to learn some of the truth about her past. Azira'phiel was informed of her parents' legacy, her place as the heir to House Kallig, and her older brother Bludhealer, but not of her younger brother Regosanguis, who had been taken by a Republic Sergeant named Drakoblast. Being sent to the tomb of her ancestor, Aloysius Kallig, alongside Bludhealer, the two met with the spirit of their forefather and were once again fully accepted into his lineage. Gaining the title of Countess Kallig, Azira'phiel gained a new level of influence amongst the Sith. The Countess' Apprentice The newly dubbed Countess Kallig was then summoned by the Dark Council to Korriban. Darth Marr had decided that the new Sith Lord must now take up an apprentice in order to keep the Kallig powerbase strong. Being pulled aside by Draconis Ren after the meeting, she was given the suggestion to train a former Jedi that had recently gotten in the way of the Sith, a Jedi named Ashara Zavros. Recognizing this name from both her past and her wrist, Azira'phiel immediately accepted. Thanaton's Plot Despite Azira'phiel's skills, not all Sith were happy with the success of House Kallig. Darth Thanaton, the former master of Overseer Harkun, had grown tired of Azira'phiel's rise to power. Realizing that he needed to make her death look convincing in order to not incur the wrath of the Sword of the Empire, he searched for a way to kill her. Discovering a way to take care of two birds with one stone, Thanaton had his spies leak the location of a Republic chemical weapons plant on Lothal that was believed to be designing weapons to target Imperial civilians, after which Azira'phiel was dispatched alongside her older brother to deal with the situation. Arriving on Lothal, Azira'phiel watched as Bludhealer interrogated Majek Jhotal, Governor of Lothal, for the location of the plant. With the information from the Governor, the two journeyed to the factory. There, they discovered vast quantities of neochloronic gas, which was lethal to almost all forms of sentient life. Azira'phiel and Bludhealer received a transmission from Thanaton that the substance could be neutralized with electricity, to which Azira'phiel replied by summoning a Force Storm around them. However, Thanaton's tip was a lie, as the lightning ignited the volatile gas. Bludhealer Force Pushed Azira'phiel from the factory while holding the fumes of the gas canisters back, shielding his sister from the chemicals. Meeting Theron Knocked out by the blast of the explosion, Azira'phiel came to in a Republic prison at the mercy of SIS Agent Theron Shan, a man whose name was over her heart. Making use of the distraction that learning your soulmate is a Sith brings, Azira'phiel used a jolt of Force Lightning to break out of her bonds. Pulling Shan in for a quick peck before jumping out of the window, Azira'phiel contacted her father for assistance. Learning that her brother's apprentice, a Kaleesh named Xalek, had pulled her brother from the rubble of the explosion, she made her way to her father's Flagship, the Absolution. Requesting a shuttle be prepared so that she could confront Darth Thanaton, Azira'phiel's request was granted by her adoptive father, who gave her the location of Thanaton and the information that the Dark Lord of the Sith had once studied neochloronic gas. Revenge Enraged at the attempt on her life and the injuries her brother sustained, Azira'phiel stormed into the Chambers of the Dark Council in the middle of a meeting. Thanaton demanded she be removed, but Mitth'ali'kana, Shield of the Empire and a friend of Draconis Ren, ordered him to be silent. Azira'phiel levied her accusations against Thanaton, which the Dark Lord of the Sith denied, claiming his recommendation to use lightning was a mistake. Darth Rictus, however, pointed out that Thanaton himself had previously made a report on the properties of neochloronic gas, meaning he knew that lightning would generate a massive amount of fumes. Even further incensed, Thanaton used the Force to strip Azira'phiel of her lightsaber before attacking her. Countess Kallig generated a shield to protect herself, but found herself defended by a shield of another kind when a blue blade blocked the strike from Thanaton. Azira'phiel had the invaluable ally of Mitth'ali'kana in the fight against Thanaton, an unwavering shield that Thanaton would be unable to break. The Dark Lord of the Sith summoned his allies to battle, who Azira'phiel engaged whilst the Shield of the Empire toyed with Thanaton. Slaying the acolytes of Thanaton quickly with masterful control of lightning, Azira'phiel rejoined the fight against her would be assassin. Retrieving her lightsaber, she laid into Thanaton with the ferocity of lightning and the power of thunder. Mitth'ali'kana ended his fight, allowing Countess Kallig to take her revenge on her own. Claiming Thanaton's hands and lightsaber, she held the blades to the neck of the Dark Lord of the Sith. Looking to the Dark Council for approval, she found it in the voice of the now arrived Draconis Ren. Relieving Darth Thanaton of both his duty and his head, Azira'phiel found herself as a Sith who slayed a Dark Councillor. Darth Nox With Thanaton dead, a seat on the Dark Council opened up. With eleven remaining Councilors and both the Sword and Shield of the Empire now forced to decide on a replacement, two nominees were brought forward, being Azira'phiel and Bludhealer. As Draconis Ren chose to recuse himself from the vote, the decision was perfectly split: Mitth'ali'kana, Darth Marr, Darth Rictus, Darth Vowrawn, Darth Archaron, and Darth Jadus voted for Azira'phiel while Darth Arho, Darth Ravage, Darth Mortis, Darth Decimus, Darth Hadra, and Darth Aruk voted for Bludhealer. The group looked to Draconis to break the tie, but he proposed that the two share the seat. Azira'phiel and Bludhealer agreed to the arrangement, and the two rose to the Seat of Ancient Knowledge, with Azira'phiel claiming the title of Darth Nox. Personality Equipment Erebus The Terminus-Class Destroyer Erebus ''serves as the flagship for Azira'phiel's forces and was given to her by her father, Draconis Ren, upon her ascent to the title of Darth Praefuro. Images Quotes ---- ---- Trivia Category:Characters Category:Sith Category:Sith (Species) Category:Dark Lords of the Sith Category:Dark-Leaning Grey Aligned Category:Sith Empire Category:The Office of Countess Kallig